Let the Ships Sail
by Mattecat
Summary: A collection of my fills for bonus round 5 of the Homestuck Shipping Olympics. Latest story: Jane x Roxy.
1. Meenah x Roxy

Prompt: Meenah (spades) Roxy, a classy restaurant.

* * *

How they got to the restaurant, Roxy can't remember. She is very, very drunk, and so is Meenah, and how they managed to get into such a nice place in this state is uncertain, but somehow they're sitting at a table for two in the patio, under a beautiful, starry sky, which feels somehow unsuitable.

"Fish is great," Meenah slurs, holding yet another cup of wine in her hand that Roxy suspects is being paid for with her credit card. At least, that's what Meenah thinks – having gotten into the swing of this kismesis thing by now, Roxy switched their credit cards before they went out drinking, so when Meenah swiped her card, it would be her own she was paying with. "You're great. I fuckin' love to hate you, you beautiful bitch."

Roxy simply smiles and sips at her drink. "I love to hate you too, Meenah."

"That? What was awful. That was a terrible catch. You're sappy as fuck. Sometimes I can't bereef how I put up with you." Meenah grins that wide, shark-toothed grin of hers. "And then I remember the sex. Man, that makes up for everyfin. It shore does."

When Meenah's drunk, Roxy's noticed, her fish puns get out of control. She wonders where the waiters are, then figures they're probably avoiding them. She doesn't blame them.

"So what now?" she says.

"We clamscray our way on outta here," Meenah says. "Been a great hatedate, Roxy! You're paying."

And then she flips the table onto her.

When Roxy wakes up, the manager is standing over her with a vaguely worried expression, though whether he's worried about her or the damages is anyone's guess. "Are you ok, miss?"

She wakes him away. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about the damage, I'll cover it, whatever it is."

She takes out Meenah's credit card – only to discover that it is her credit card, with a note attached. "Nice try, SUCK-ERFIS)(!"

_Siiigh._


	2. Jane x Roxy

Prompt: Jane & Roxy, any of the worlds from Yume Nikki.

* * *

She's dreaming.

The world she has found herself in is big, with passageways leading off in every direction and numbers speckling the ground in a seemingly random pattern. She walks a known route, one her feet have taken her many times before. This is not her first time in this dream world, and she is certain it will not be her last.

But something is different. This time, she hears a voice.

"Jane," it says. "Jane, Jane, Janey…" She stops, and looks towards its source. It's coming from a corner, one she has walked by many times but never investigated. Now, she supposes, may as well be the time.

The face on the wall is a cartoon face that has appeared on many of the other walls in this world, but this one has it's mouth pulled down into an exaggerated frown. When she touches it, it feels soft, like flesh. She can still hear the voice, calling out her name, and it's coming from behind the wall. She takes her knife out and stabs it.

The wall screams. She has to drag her knife down through it until there's a wide enough hole for her to fit through, and by then she's covered in blood. She wipes herself off as best as she can, puts the knife away, and carefully steps through.

Inside, there is a girl.

"Janey," the girl says. "Jane, oh my god Jane, I'm so glad you're ok, I'm so glad, Jane, Jane, wake up Jane –"

Then they're kissing. She isn't sure which one of them initiated the kiss, but they're kissing and it's wonderful, she loves her so much, "I love you, Janey, please wake up," the girl says, and in one smooth motion she takes out her knife and stabs the dream girl in the stomach.

The girl screams the same, emotionless scream that all denizens of the dream world do, and before disappearing whispers one last, "Jane."

She keeps walking.

In the next room, there's a huge, grotesque thing next to the staircase, rubbing the railing. She puts her knife away and the thing slows down, still standing there with a wide smile and blank eyes. She walks past it to the next door, careful not to touch the rail, until she pushes open the door and

_a horrifying FACE fills her entire vision, with green skin and rolling eyes, roaring a terrible roar that blocks out all her thoughts, and she can't move, can't wake up, can only watch as the FACE roars and its eyes flash, and she thinks she's screaming but she can't hear herself, can't hear anything except for_

Jane wakes up screaming.

Roxy is by her side in an instant. "Janey! Jane, are you alright?"

"I'm fine! I'm fine!" And now that she's awake, she is. "I'm ok, Roxy. Can – I know this is weird, but can you stop saying my name?"

"Ok, J – I mean, ok. What happened in there?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Jane shakes her head, still groggy from sleep. "I should go back."

"Ja – uh, I mean… look, you don't hafta do this. I could take a turn. It's doesn't hafta be you going into what's left of the dreambubbles."

"No! I'm really sorry, I don't want to be mean, but… you said so yourself. When you sleep, you don't end up in the same world I do. I think it might only be me that can do this, Roxy!"

And then she yelps in surprise, because Roxy has hugged her.

"I'm worried, ok? You wake up screaming almost every time, and I know we need to find Dirk and Jake, and we need to find out whatever happened to the dreambubbles, but I'm so scared, Janey – whoops! Sorry."

"It's fine, it's fine." Jane returns the hug, albeit a bit awkwardly. "You can say my name, just don't repeat it a lot." She tries not to think about what happened in her dream – seeing Roxy, or something that looked like Roxy, and then… "Roxy, please. I have to do this. I think I was close to finding out something this time."

"This is the last time," Roxy says. "The last time, and then we take a break. You can't keep going through this, Jane."

"But –" She starts to protest, but Roxy's arms tighten around her, and even though Jane can't see her face she can imagine her starting to tear up. "Ok, Roxy. But only a break. I have to keep doing this, Roxy."

"You keep saying that, but I don't wanna believe it." She sighs and lets go. "Don't worry, Janey, I'll handle myself. I'll make sure no imps come to fuck things up, so you can catch some beauty sleep."

She smiles a little, and Jane smiles back. Then Roxy turns around (why? She'll have to ask when she wakes up.) and Jane pulls the blankets over her head.

It takes her less and less time to fall asleep now. Maybe whatever's killing the horrorterrors is calling her. She can't help but shudder, and as she feels herself drifting off to sleep, her last thought is this:

_We can do this. We'll beat the game and find Jake and Dirk and we'll all be happy together. We've got to._


End file.
